One Last Dance
by Niahara Erskine
Summary: Lily and Severus met again for the last time that may last all eternity


One Last Dance

**_A/N Since I have a lot of free time on my hands being at the seaside and all I decided to make an attempt at writing a fanfic about Severus and Lily since their story is so sad. I was wondering one day what had happened to Severus Snape in the afterlife and if he met Lily again. So I decided to take matters into my own hands and write the story myself. I'm really sorry for any mistakes I made but it is 11:30 pm and my concentration is lacking at the moment, being sustained only by a bottle of Pepsi. Sorry if it's too short --. I don't own anything as you may very well know by now ._**

"Look…at…me!" I whisper in a hoarse voice as I feel life slowly leaving my body. I want to see his mother's eyes one more time before I die… Our gazes lock, dark into green and a stab of guilt shoots trough me as I see pity in his eyes, rather than hate directed to the man who killed his mentor. Maybe Harry Potter really resembles his mother, but I shall never find out… Darkness takes over me and I fall into oblivion.

I remain surrounded by the abyss an hour, two, a day, a month who can tell. The only thing of which I am certain is that I am dead… I do not know where I am, may it be Heaven or Hell, I do not know how much time has passed and I am too afraid to open my eyes to find out. This fear keeps me away from realizing what has happened to me. I gather my forces and slowly open my eyes… for a moment everything is blurry around, however slowly it gets clearer. I blink a couple of times to get adjusted to my surroundings. I almost gasp in surprise as I recognize the place where I am… sitting on a bench in King's Cross Station. The place is surrounded in mist… I try to look around to see someone else here with me, but as I have half expected there is no one, or at least almost no one. The train conductor was smiling at me while whistling an old tune.

"Where is the train going?" I find myself asking despite my desire to stay quiet.

"Forward!" he replied in a happy voice.

"But where?" I grow impatient. I feel as if the train is waiting for me to hop on board and if I don't do it quickly I will loose any chance that I may have to move on.

"You'll just have to get on board and see!" he smiles mischievously as he points to the compartment of the train. I follow his advice and I climb on … I glance at the station and I see it disappear in a cloud of mist as the train starts moving in the unknown. I feel my eyes closing, but I do not try to fight it. I'll just take things as they are… I open my eyes a while later and again I do not know how much time has passed. Apparently the existence of time has become an unknown subject to me.

Darkness surrounds me… however little by little candles start flickering and I find myself sitting in the centre of what appears to be a dancing saloon.

"Long time no see, Sev!" a pure voice echoes from behind me, startling me. I quickly turn around and see her… as beautiful as she has always been with her flaming red hair and dazzling emerald eyes… Lily.

"Lily." I gasp seeing her so close to me after all these years.

"It's me, Sev!" steps by step she comes closer to me until a single step separates us. Tears start flooding her eyes… and mine too. There's no more need to keep my shields up, no more need for pretences… I can finally be myself.

"I'm sorry" I bow my head as if waiting for a hit to fall "It's only my fault, if I haven't…" suddenly I feel a pair of delicate arms around me and her buried in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sev!" she cries "I should have forgiven you, I should have saved you. We both made our mistakes. None is without guilt."

I slid my arms around her petite waist and we remain embraced for what seems like eternity. None is willing to let go… I am too afraid that she will slip from my grasp and be lost for all eternity. My eyes scan the room once more and I cannot stop wondering what is its purpose…

"Where are we?" I ask her without letting go. She smiles as gently as she always did.

"A dance scene… for us." As if waiting for a cue a soft tune fills the room with harmonious notes… I take her hand and we start dancing in this marvelous room… maybe it's a dream… maybe I am going to wake up to the cruel reality of it all, but for now all I want to do, may it be dream or reality, is to keep her close and to dance… one last dance for all eternity.

_Owari_


End file.
